Why i'm here
by Lily Amy Jones
Summary: Thea's p.o.v mostly,it will show the resons she came to New York ect. Please review,I only own Thea and plot an Hunter,Mason and Hunter will apear in Chapter 4.
1. Chapter 1

I walked into my new,horrible apartment,but it was cheap,dirt cheap compared to others,and was my home for,well however long it takes to find Nate,the idiot.

One of my brothers and sisters,11 brothers,10 sisters,making me the 11th,an the ,Cristmas was choas,I tossed my one suitcase,enlargend

with magic,(thanks Violet!) and fell into a not-so-sweet-sleep.A loud beeping sound woke me up,I stummbled around,somehow taking a quick

shower,putting on a white t-shirt with a Duck on it,blue jeans,and converse,(red) and running outside my brown hair splattering in my face,hailing

a Taxie,I duck in the yellow taxie,smeeling of cigaretts,acohol,and pine? The air de-oderizer ment to cover up the other erm,colorful smells,but for

a werewolf I can smell all three."Boris." Was the gruff response,asuming it to be his name,I smiled "Thea,Thea Stone." he smiles back reaviling bright yellow teeth.

A few minutes later,we pull up into Tribeca Prep,I run out hussleing a crumpled 20 in his hands before running off,I walked in,feeling the heat of

other eyes scanning my form.

I felt a faint pink blush appear an my checks,I tried to stay focused and find my locker,not yell at some inoccent bistander,I find it,pushing in my books.

I turned,walkin' down the hallway,planning to do that till' the bell. When I first met her,The demon from the black lagoon,she was just as ugly!

Blond hair,Blue eyes, mean, I had bummped into her, lightly! She had fallen on the ground,clutchiing her leg with I had **brushed** against!

I feel two pairs of arms grab at me, I'm pulled into a storge closet,with two other girls,a redhead with hazel eyes,and a black-haired girl with big brown eyes.

The redhead looks at me,shocked "Woah,you just pushed Gigi!" she awws amazed,"I-I didn't mean to!" I whisper yell beacuse really,I'm new here I don't need bullies yet!

"Thats a good thing!" the dark haired girl smiles,The readhed,no Harper I learn says "Alex,she's new here she can't go an push people!" I am

asumming the dark haired girl's name is Alex,"um,I'm Thea,Thea stone" I introduce myself Alex nodds,Harper smiles,she I gather wears well,odd ,am I always friends with freaks!

)(

Soon,after atleast a week I'm intvited to Alex's for a sleepover,when i'm not human,this will be intresting!

Soon,its friday, we walk to the Waverly Sub Station,They live above it in a loft,thats so cool! When were walking home Harper is trying to make me

understand a Duck would not be a good pet,evn if I teach it to use the litter walked in racing up the metal steps,all night we talked about

every thing and nothing,including the brain-o-thon or whatever it was called,Harper wanted to change her'image'.Or something,at around midnight,I

felt a dull ache,and ran outside,ignoring Harper and Alex's strange looks,yep,a full moon just great! When,I walked in,both girl choose that moment

to scream,"What,the heck!" Alex yelled while Harper thing that weren't words,"Suprise," I tried weakly "I'm a werewolf!" I laughed fakly,they

contuined to stare,there not running away,or chasing me with sliver bullets,good sign so far! "What? Werewolf!" Harper asked or yelled no,both,

"Do I need to spell it out?" I asked carefully she glared,"No,how could you not tell us!" she blue up,"Well,choice one,you would think I was lying,"

Harper cut in "Because,how often do you meet a werewolf!" "Hey,my turn to talk!" I yelled pouting,"Option two you'd think I was insane!"

"You are insane!" Harper yells,ok I may not be sane but that was rude! Alex had be quiet so far,pulled me aside,"Your a werewolf?" she asked

"No,the ears and Tail are natural." I said sarcasm dripping off my words, "So,do you know,I'm a wizard?" she whispers, I pushed my hand to my

mouth coving it looking shocked "Yea!" I said lazily walking back to Harper tossing myself onto the sofa,grabbing to thing to change channels,

"You know,this changes nothing,right?" I ask,they shake there heads 'yes' and we all chill,soon I will tell them why I can to New York,and

everything else,Just not now,maybe tomarrow?


	2. next day

When came down with his wife,in the morning I expected Harper and Alex to start telling them everything,they keep silent,untill asked how it

went,I stared at them pleading with my eyes,"It was fun." Harper smiled,Alex nodded slightly,when they looked away mouthing "We,need to talk!" I nodded,wondering what we

had to talk about,when they left to go to work,both girls pulled me aside,"Well?" I asked,"Is that all real? Harper asked,"All what?" "Faries,Angles,Vampires,ect." I smiled

looking at Alex,"Yeah,I knew a Vampire!" I laugh,she looks suprised,"Hey,is it true silver burns werewolves?" Alex asked, I pull down my socks,showing a bright red burn,both girls gasp,

"I got it from a sliver anklet." I shrug,"Wanna go see a movie?" I ask not wanting the questioning to go a on all day,"Sure,wich one?" Harper askes, I go to the cumputer and

look whats playing,one looks interseting,"Hey,what about 'the shredding'?" I ask pointing it out,its about a man who get bit,turning into a werewolf an looks gory, I want

to see it bad! "That doesn't offend you?" Alex asked,"No,should it?" she tells me about Justin having a werewolf girlfriend,turning him into one,and living in the park.

"Well,that's odd,but naw it doesn't offend me." I laugh,that werewolf fisco was a week ago,I wasn't here,I was visting my aunt,so I had missed that and the tounament thingy.

We head out,when Alex's phone rings,she picks it up,smiling when she sees the number,"Hi,Dean!" she smiles blushing,ew! I had seen him in the halls,me and Aalex have

very erm,diffrent vewis on that subject,for me he was gross,didn't wash his right,just ew! For Alex he was amazing,cute,ect.I yell to ,that we going to the movies,he

hands Alex a 20$ an says ''Bring your own snacks!" he fills Alex purse with them and waves us off turning to a costumor,when Alex hangs up,I shake my head,wondering why

out of the guys in school she had to be attracted to That! We walked around till we found the movie theater,sitting down,after mind numding adds,the movie started,the theater

soon alive with people's screams! Mostly mine! When its over,I'm freaked out with adrenaline coaursing in my blood! Then we walk around,possiably looking bored,then

Harper askes "Hey,why don't we go to your house?" I love that girl like a sister,but sometimes I just wanna strangle her,I smile trying to think of an excuse,

"Um,well you see,we can't!" I say wishing she will leave it a that,no suck luck,"Why?" "I-its dirty-yeah um messy!" I say,she nodds looking at me if i'm insane.

I don't need them to know I live in a trashy- cheap apartment with no hot water! I will tell them soon,just not now,then I'll tell them all my secrets little by little


	3. some time after

Soon, Alex tells Harper about wizardry,so the three of us are now one the same page,so I'm thinking now that Harper knows about magic,I can tell both girls

everything, When I walk into the Sub station,its quiet,how odd,there's no one in here,its closed,"Hello?" I call,I walk around,I see the veggie coller open,so I walk up to it about

to close it when I hear something,I look in and see a room,thats never been their before? I walk in,seeing sparkly things,and other thing that I can't name,"Hello?" I call again,

this time however it comes out as a whisper, I still hear voices,so I listen,"Alex,Justin,Max,what do you know about Werewolves?" I hear there Father ask them,I hold my

breath scared,what was he going to tell them? "There just like normal people!" Alex says to her father,Justin scoffs,"Alex,they may appear as normal people,but there not there blood thirsty animals that will atack,most don't even stick around when they have children,just move on,they even eat fellow humans,if yo u even count them as such!"

Justin is done with his little speech,looking at his dad for his 'your right Justin' prise,"Not true!" Alex yells,"You know a werewolf,you dated another one!" she yells,

"Wait,another one?" the other 3 ask,"So,daddy ehy are you bring up werewolves?" she askes,he frowns "You will talk about this later,anyway there has been a another attack"

"Another?" Alex askes "Yes they have been going on for months" Justin says happy to know something Alex doesn't.I feel my breath hich,Nate was he,no he couldn't right?

My older brother the one I looked up to, killing and eating people,oh my gosh,I listened silently,I needed to talk to Alex,I was about to leave then knock on the door when I

tripped on a table leg, "Opps?" I say feeling their eyes on me."How much did you hear?" "Everything." I said,"Were are not wizards, who have magic powers!" Max yelled

"Max!" the other 2 yelled,"Dad,she knows about magic." Alex said, "Oh,how?" Jerry asked, "Is she a wizard,Angle,elf?" Justin guessed,"Nooo.." Alex smirked dragging out the 'o'

She looked at me,I smiled,"I'm a Werewolf!" I smiled, "Or,is it animal now?" I asked coldly,pushing myself out of their,viggie cooler,secret room thing! Alex followed me out.

"Hey,is it true Werwolfs never age?" Alex asked,"Well,do I look 116 years old?" I asked taking my phone out,"Woah,your old!" she laughted,I smile after all forgive and forget right?

)(

A week later,we don't talk about the whole 'werewolf' thing for a while,I'm over it,so to me it never happened,I notice somethin' weird,a new sandwich I call

Alex for a peep,it's fricken' amazing its got this old time-y theme,there Sandwiches are to die for! But,there Vampires,Alex doesn't know,and well I've been wrong before.

When Jerry,sends Justin to spie on the family,he comes back with a dazed look on his face,grinning like a idiot,he pulles me and Alex aside tellin' us he got a girls right?

When Thereasa,and Jerry find out Justin's dating Juliet,well saying there mad is an understament,like the one of the year!

When Al and Cindy came to collect their teen,I was suprised when Alex stood up for Justin,never have I been proud to say "That's my best friend' untill now!

still suprized Justin got a cool girlfriend!


	4. new love

In my thoughts,Justin became a lot more pleasent,when he started dating Juliet,he was alot better to be around,frankly Juliet was okay,and she had normal feet!

So,when she was taken by the mummy he is very hard to be around,mad,sad,,it sucked for him. Me,him,Alex,and Max have been looking for spell,anything.

I turn to Alex,we were walking to school."Did you that it takes 42 muscles to frown, 28 to smile and only 4 to reach out and slap someone!" I ask she eyes me and uses

4 muscles,or slaps "Random girl." "You have been very mean lately!" I inform her she shrugs "You jelouse?" I ask,its been a while since Alex had

dated,she had broken up with Dean,two months ago,because he was cheating on her with a girl from Ohio,or such."What,no!"she laughs I roll my eyes,I'm not stupid,maybe an

idiot,but not stupid nope not at all,when we get their were late,I got us lost again,I saw a bird I almost caught it!When we walk in the first thing I notice is that there is

a knew smell. Green apples,sweet.I walk over to my seat,Alex on my right,on my left however..is a very cute,boy with moss green eyes,and dyed black hair,

"Hello"he smiles,before I can return the greeting,class starts,I can't talk to him all of class,stupid school,when me and Alex headed for art class on the way there

she asked ,"So,what up with you and blue eyes last period,you were staring." she teases,"I was not,and he has green eyes!" I say haughtily So you were staring?" Alex

asked "A little" I admit, "I knew it!" she yells,"Wait,do you even know his name?" "Nope!" I say happily. "You are crazy!" she declares,I shrug we walk in for once not being

tardy,I head for a Easel in the back,she heads for one in the middle,I stamp my Palette over the canvas untill,it was covered in paint,I turned around when I felt a

tapping on my my Palette all over some guys bright green sweater,"Oh,man I'm so sorry!" I said gesturing to his runied sweater,"No,harm

done!" he smiled "Yep,kinda made it better!" I said,"Oh,I said that aloud didn't I?" I ask he nodds,"I'd say no harm done if I wasn't afraid of getting insulted!" he

teases."I'm Thea,Thea stone," I introduced, he smiled "Hunter Greyback." Woah,wait back up did he say greyback,like werewolves,no what we the odds?

The greybacks were one of the oldest and most known clan of werewolf,for a reson,the were one of the few clans who still hunted humans,there were 7 in all,I knew

two **:** The Greyback's,and The Stone' family. Plus the Greybacks were in like london,British. But,Hunter is Britian! "Erm,you ok?" Hunter askes I must of zoned out.

I blush before nodding,"W-would you like to go out sometime?" He askes,Oh my god! he asked me out! He asked me out! outside I smiled "Ok,why not?"

he smiled,"You know waverly substation?" he asked I nodded,"Meet me their after school." I think I've stop breathing,god what if I screw it up?

When school is over I tell Alex "You know your my best friend right?" she looks at me "What do you want?" am I that predictable? I didn't relize I had said this

aloud,untill Alex smiles saying "Yes,you are" I frown, "I need help picking out cloths." I say bluntly."Why? I've offred help before but you stick with that." She smiles

popping another pickle in her mouth."I have a date." "Where!" she askes suddenly exited, "Here!" I say pointing to the restrunt,sub-car thing.

"Oh,this is going to be akward." she giggles,"What?" I ask, "So,do I!" she laughs."With who?" please don't be, "Mason greyback. That's I choke on my water,she

hits me on my back till,I'm better,"Kill,me know!" I Whisper "What?" she askes, "Here,I have a date,with Hunter,Gteyback!" I yelled

1 word Akward!

.


	5. date and a kiss

The date happened exacly like how me and Alex figured it would be,AKWARD! Alex ended up doing my hair,and cloths after 13 minutes straight of begging.

Thank goddness I met her! I was putting the drinks when he came in,I walked over to the bar stool area tossing of my apron,he looked up,"You work here?" he asked a

smile playing on his lip's,"Yeah,I guess so,I'm always here so yeah." I smiled, "Want me come over later?" he asked pointing at a whitebord that said my break wasn't for thirty more minutes.

"Naw,its cool I almost live here they won't c-mind." I almost said care,of coarse they would, there the Russo's they always care there best family I ever met,better than my own, "But,the

sign" he frowned,god he was adorable,I smiply smiled a grabbed a metal spoon,frown a tray,and threw it at the sign smiling as the sign fell over,from its samll stand on the counter.

"What sign?" I asked he smiled, "Your a laugh." he said in his cute british accent, your cute,I didn't say it wanted to though so badly,woah wait i'm talking like i'm in the love with the guy!

I just met him! Thankfully I didn't say that,instead smiled and said "Hey,wanna see somethin' funny?" he nodded quickly I put the inoccent look om my face and walked over to one of the

costomer,who an middle aged man, "Um,excuse me?" I asked 'Yes?' he replies, "Where do babies come from?" I ask with a straight face,he turned a shade of red,I had never seen before.

"K-kid,ask your parents!" he yelled before storming out, I ran back to where I had left Hunter, who was dubled over in laughter,when he stood straight up,he was smiling, "So,you ready?"

He asked,at my look,he smiled "I belive I asked you out?" I smirked as he led me to a table,"Would you like to- Mason!" he cut off when he saw who I assume was his brother walk in.

Mason looked up,eyes getting big when he saw his brother,Alex choose this minute to walk in,smiling at Mason, "Erm,w-we were just going right?" Hunter asked,trying to escape the

akwardness of the tiny Sub Shop. "Uh,were?" I asked,not my smartest moements,but whatever "No,you guys can stay,in fact join us!" Alex smirked,god if only looks could kill!

"Yeah,sure." we both muttred slipping in their booth,Alex made sure that I was no where near a knife,wonder why? After 2 akward hours,Hunter and me were aloud to be alone,we went ouside.

And guess what! Ge kissed me,oh my goodness! He kissed me! That wa my first kiss,god,I could be high right now and would never feel it. Oh,wow! I still can't wrap my head around

it,and it happened 3 hours ago,wow,yep I'm in love!


	6. broken,promises,and hearts

The next week was,well interesting, and well, Juliet turned into a old crone and hobbled into the woods,Mason,and Hunter are now wolves and ran away,and i think

its over,not sure though oh and there's blood dripping off my hand! Yep,that how the last twenty-four hours went. And I wanna break something again,I'm just so mad! At

everyone including myself, wanna now the last words I said to him, they were "I hate you!,your so selfish!" Oh my,I feel a pain in my eyes, merde! Yeah,I speak French! Or

is it German,no its French! I'm crying, god I'm never going to see him again! Dang it,its over,I give up! I walked out of the bathroom, calling Alex,I walk to her room were I

had be been sleeping,for the night,were she was laying down,face in the pillow,sobs racked her body,I pulled up so she was sitting in front of me,hugging her close,rubbing

her back "It will be okay." "No it won't!" she whimpered "Yeah,most likley,but this how you comfort somone." I whisper,she rolls her eyes and pushes me off her bed. you

know for someone who is sad, she's really rude! We both skip school that day,I really don't care,I find I don't care much these days,a day,a week,a month,a year,I don't

know how long its been,just that I'm in a never ending tunnel of darkness,waiting for a new light,even if its a train! Alex is getting better,no longer sleeping and crying,we

still don't go to school. Still,I can't find the energy to care. Jerry and Thressa are afraid for me and Alex,they suggested therepy, I'm scared last time this happened was the

night I ran away from home,from say it doesn't work,it did. But,at a price,I don't talk to my family, I left the state,god I considering the therapy. And lesson 1,I'm not a good role model.

)(

I check the calender for the first time,its been a month, I went to therpy,so did Alex,nothing we might have slight anger issues, from what I gather as were baned,for

life. We find another,after a week,me and Alex give up,putting on a happy facde,going on like normal,crying silently at night to each other. They (Jerry and Thressa) find out.

They put us on watch all the time,me and Alex heard them there worried,they think that if we give it time it will go away and it won't, yeah I studied to be a theripist, I

should know! And it annoying, now they took me to a doctor,they think its depression,but its heart break,nothin' tech-y about it,and I will get over it,if Hunter comes back.

The next morning, I wake up to a scream, "Alex!" I yell,looking for my friend,when I see she's not in any imedet danger,my eyes move to the door way where she's looking.

When,I see them Mason and Hunter,human! My eyes prick,tears slide down my cheeks, "Alex!" I yell feeling emotions wich have been gone a whole month.

And,I relize for one month,four weeks, I've been numb,with no emotion,how sad. "I know you want to see Mason and I want to see Hunter so bad,but not this way."

"Thee,I didn't do this." "Please,Alex." I ask starting to beg, "Please,please,please." soon, my pleas are just sobs. "Thee, I swear i'm not doing this." she assures me.

"Then w-w-who?" I ask, my lock eyes "Justin!" we yell, just as "Alex! Thea!" rang out in Justin's voice. He ran in leading 'young Juliet by her arm, keyword young!

"What the _beep_ Alex!" oh,he swear,Justin never swear, man he musta really been _beep,_! I looked at him, "Y-you didn't do this?" I asked pointing to Hunter and Mason.

"NO!" he yelled,man he's mean,somtimes! "Max!" said boy came in Alex's room, "Yeah?" he asked,then he saw Hunter and Mason. "Hey guys,good thing you came back."

He didn't do this,that means,holy fricken' _beep_! Alex must of relized that two,because she ran off her bed,and ran into Mason's arm's awww.

I would have done that,but I didn't know were we (Me and Hunter) stood.

_Flashback_

_I stared,Juliet had bit Hunter and Mason! Oh,not again,they were going to leave,like my older sister's boyfriend,she regected a Vampire,and he took the bite for _

_her! "It'll never be normal for you!" Hunter whispred, "Normal is over rated!" I yell. "What's the real reson,don't you dare lie to me!" "Well,I don't want to see my girlfriend _

_move on!" he growled. Did he have that little faith in me? "Hunter,if you leave me,I promise I'll never forgive you!" I whisper,he ran anyway._

_)(_

I walked over to him, ''So,where do we stand?" I ask, "Well,you promised never to forgive me,so friends I think." he smiled,sticking his hands out.

Whispering,"Promises,are ment to be broken." before running out of the room,out of the shop,to..well,I don't know exacly!

Because,thats what I do run away when things get to hard. No,I- I was taking a break because if its work,its better.

where in for one heck of a ride! Hunter,you will be mine!


End file.
